


No More Chances [SPOILERS!]

by crowwritesthings



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: 3 Lives, Angst, Assisted Suicide, Blood, Character Death, Dream Smp, Family Dynamics, Fear, Hurt No Comfort, Murder, One-Shot, Other, Sparring, Spoilers, a lot of blood, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowwritesthings/pseuds/crowwritesthings
Summary: <<<>>>2667 WordsWilbur fell to his knees. The cold air stung his lungs as blood blossomed on his shirt. He quickly grabbed the arrow and yanked it out. He let out a quick yell as the pain worsened. He pressed his gloved palms against his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding to no avail. The blood seeped through his gloves, making his hands sticky. He coughed, blood coming from his mouth as he did so. No no no, I can’t die like this. He cursed and covered his mouth as if it would stop the bleeding. He tried to stand, only for his legs to fail him. Panic started to rise, his thoughts swimming fiercely as his blood stained the snow. “Dad..?” He called out weakly. “Tommy? Techno..?” He could feel tears streaming down his face. He grew colder, his body fighting to keep him alive. “Please…” He tried to mutter, but nothing escaped his lips but his blood. It’s so cold...He thought. He laid back into the snow, closing his eyes.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	No More Chances [SPOILERS!]

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends gave me this idea and I couldn't get it out of my head, so I had to write it.

Everything had led up to this moment. His hand was on the button, ready to go. All he had to do was give it a push, and everything would be gone. Nothing left to remind him of his failures. He was shaking. Why was he shaking? This was what he wanted. There’s nothing left worth saving, so why is he nervous?  _ Do it, Wilbur. Do it. They don’t care about you. They’re lying to you. Have they ever cared about how you felt? Did they try to help you? No, they always cast you aside. They left you to die alone. They never let you join in. You tried to start something to feel important, only for everyone to lie and betray you. Why are you hesitating, you have nothing to lose.  _ His thoughts were swimming, driving him mad. He went to push it but was interrupted by a voice. A very familiar one at that.

“What are you doing.” The voice sounded disappointed. 

“Phil?”

\- - - - -

_ The sound of swishing metal whizzed past his ear, narrowly missing him by mere millimeters. He ducked and attempted to stand only to be kicked down to the ground. He looked up at the figure standing above him, and the sword that was pressed gently against his throat. Wilbur sighed and raised his arms in surrender. A smile crept upon the other boy’s face. A hand reached out towards him as the sword was sheathed. Wilbur took his hand and he was pulled up to his feet. _

_ “Go Techno! I knew you were better.” A younger boy cheered, a smug look on his face.  _

_ Wilbur rolled his eyes. “He just practices more than I do. Don’t think I won’t kick your ass though, Tommy.” _

_ “Let’s go then!” Tommy rose to his feet and grabbed the sword that lay next to him. He fastened a shield to his left arm. Wilbur did the same, drawing his sword.  _

_ “Dinner is ready!” A man yelled from across the field.  _

_ Tommy groaned and sheathed his sword again. “This isn’t over, I will beat you.” _

_ “Sure you will,” Wilbur said with a smile on his face. _

_ The three made their way back to the house. It was a reasonably nice home, perfect size for the four of them to live in. As the boys walked into the home, they put their weaponry away. The smell of fresh bread and steak wafted throughout the house, making Wilbur’s stomach rumble. He sat down at the table, with the others joining him not too long after. Phil set down their plates in front of them and took his seat at the end of the table.  _

_ “I have to go out again tomorrow. Now, unlike the other times, I can’t take all of you with me. As he is the oldest, Wilbur will be coming with me while Techno, you stay here and watch Tommy.”  _

_ “Why can’t I go? I could easily beat Will in a fight,” Tommy protested indignantly.  _

_ “You’re too young. I don’t trust you to not try and jump down a hole.” _

_ Tommy huffed and looked around, clearly disappointed. “Well, what is the mission then? What’s so dangerous about it?” _

_ “I have to go into an unexplored cave system. I’ve mined out all the other areas around here and there will likely be a lot of monsters down there.” _

_ “Why do I have to be the one to watch him?” Techno asked in his ever monotone voice. _

_ “Because if I leave Wilbur and Tommy in the house alone, we won’t have a house to come back to.”  _

_ Techno nodded. “Hey!” Tommy yelled. “There would be  _ some _ left,” he muttered. _

_ Phil rolled his eyes and stood. “Eat up, and then go get some sleep, Wilbur. You’ll need it.” He then walked off into the upper regions of the house. Wilbur smirked at Tommy. _

_ “Maybe next time, child,” He teased. _

_ Tommy rolled his eyes. “Just, be safe, okay?” _

_ “What are you getting all sappy on me now?” Wilbur said, a smile spreading on his face. “I’ll be fine,” He said in a tone that eased Tommy’s worries. He finished his meal and stood up out of his chair. _

_ The next morning, Wilbur and Phil stood outside the mouth of a cave. Will could feel the damp, cold air filtering out into the surrounding area, much like standing in front of an air conditioner. Phil went in first, holding a sword in one hand, and a torch in the other. As they walked through the cave, Wilbur could see jagged rocks and edges on the sides of the cave, like the teeth of a dangerous beast he didn’t want to meet. Various tunnels and cliffs etched the landscape, like the scribblings of a mad man. There was no rhyme or reason to it, and every new marking set off alarm bells in his head. The sounds of various monsters echoed off the cavern’s walls, chilling him to the bone. He kept walking forward, trying not to focus on the ringing in his head. Phil stopped in front of him, leading Wilbur to crash into his back.  _

_ “What-” Will started before Phil shushed him, his eyes fixed straight ahead. Wilbur peeked around his father, only to see menacing beady eyes staring back at him. Wilbur moved backward. _

_ Phil quickly dropped his torch, readying his sword. “Stay behind me,” he said, his voice barely rising above a whisper. Wilbur nodded and grabbed his sword. He felt the urge to run. Sure he had sparred before, but there was no real danger in that. He could feel his muscles tensing up, his fear rising as the monster came closer. Phil took a swing at the creature just barely missing it. It rushed towards them, its eyes furious. Wilbur stepped back, and before he could even react, he was knocked sideways. He stumbled, reaching for something to hold onto, but all he could grasp was the damp air. After a few horrible moments, Wilbur realized he was falling. He was falling for far too long. Though it was only a few moments, it felt like hours. A sinking feeling in his stomach consumed him as he tumbled through the air. He tried reaching for something, anything, but nothing came. No miracle was coming to his aid. He landed with a sickening thud and the world went white. _

_ - _

_ Phil took his final swing at the beast and sighed with relief. He turned around to see something that made his blood run cold. “Will?” He called out, his heart sinking in his chest. He grabbed his torch and swung it around. “Will?!” He then saw something that made his heart stop. Down the cliff edge, he saw a dark liquid pooling around a slumped figure on the ground. “No, no, no..” Phil swiftly climbed down the cliff, his heart racing. He ran over to the figure, and as he got closer the painful light of the torch revealed his fears. He was too late. He had failed. He knelt by the boy, tears starting to fall. He knew that Wilbur would be back, but he was supposed to keep him safe. He only has two chances left. What if he couldn’t save him then? _

_ Phil watched as the boy faded into a mist, the vapor clinging to him like the smoke of a snuffed-out flame. Phil watched as the mist of his soul drifted up into the upper regions of the cave. _

_ Phil climbed out of the cavern, carrying the weight of what he failed to do behind him. He took a deep breath and made his way back home. Tommy looked up at him with confusion on his face, while Techno stood behind him, his expression unreadable. “Where’s Wilbur?” The younger of the two asked as he peered around his father’s figure.  _

_ “He’s in his room.” _

_ \- - - - - _

_ Wilbur opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the change of scenery. He sat up and looked around the room, his brain feeling like it was lagging, trying to process something indescribable. He tried to think about what had happened, but the memories were slipping just out of his grasp. It was like trying to see through a fog, trying to chase something you can’t even see. Wilbur shook his head and stood up, nearly stumbling as he did so. He opened the door to his room and was nearly blinded by the lights in the upstairs hallway. He closed his eyes and called out quietly “Phil?”. He heard some rustling from downstairs, and he opened his eyes to see his family standing at the foot of the stairs. Wilbur walked down the stair and wrapped his arms around his father. “What.. What happened..?” _

_ “You had a fall on our mission yesterday.” Phil sighed. “We’re going to have to be more careful from now on. You’re too young to lose another life.” _

_ “Another?” _

_ Phil nodded and stepped back slightly, patting him on the shoulder. _

_ “You okay, Big Man?” Tommy asked as a worried tone edged his voice.  _

_ “I think so… I can’t quite remember what happened. It’s fuzzy.” Wilbur shook his head slightly. Tommy nodded and hugged Wilbur, which surprised him. “A hug?” _

_ “Don’t think about it too much,” Tommy said, shaking his head and releasing Wilbur. _

_ Techno, as usual, didn’t say much about it. Wilbur could see the worry etch his face gently, but he didn’t seem too concerned compared to the others.  _

_ “I think that’ll be your last mission for a while, Will,” Phil stated. “We can’t risk it anymore, and I don’t think you’re as ready as I thought you were for dangerous missions.”  _

_ “But, Phil-” _

_ “No ‘but’s.”  _

_ Wilbur frowned and shook his head. “I’m going back to sleep.” He turned and walked back up to his room in the upper area of the house. He flopped back onto his bed. _

_ \- - - - - _

_ Years had passed, and every year he grew more frustrated as he was left home from anything exciting. He felt alone, staring at the empty walls of his bedroom as if he were in a prison. It had been years, he should be able to go now. Even Tommy was allowed on the dangerous missions and he never failed to tease his oldest brother about it. He meant well, of course, but it still stung a little.  _

_ Wilbur stood in the empty field behind the house, the one where he had sparred with his brothers just hours before. His family had just left for another mission. Another journey they left him out of. The snow was cold and the freezing air teased him as if to spite him. Wilbur gritted his teeth and swung his sword, burying it deep into the sparring dummy that stood before him. He sighed and looked around at the surrounding forest and an idea popped into his head. What if he proved he could handle it? If he brought back a trophy maybe Phil would let him join in. Maybe Phil would care more.  _

_ Before he could change his mind, he walked into the woods, the bitter night air hugging his shoulders. He ran around the woods, asking for the danger. He stood in the middle of the path and threw a stick into the trees that surrounded him. He heard a noise that was hard to describe, almost like a click. Before he could process it, an arrow whizzed past his ear. Wilbur cursed and ran towards the direction the arrow came from. _ This is it. One bone and you can show them you’re strong enoug _ h. He drew his sword as he got within range. He heard a thunk as a swell of pain erupted from his shoulder. He gasped and dropped his sword. Wilbur bit his lip and picked up the sword again. Before he could get a hit in, another arrow went deep into his stomach. He bit back a scream as he sliced at the beast, quickly killing it. _

_ Wilbur fell to his knees. The cold air stung his lungs as blood blossomed on his shirt. He quickly grabbed the arrow and yanked it out. He let out a quick yell as the pain worsened. He pressed his gloved palms against his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding to no avail. The blood seeped through his gloves, making his hands sticky. He coughed, blood coming from his mouth as he did so. _ No no no, I can’t die like this.  _ He cursed and covered his mouth as if it would stop the bleeding. He tried to stand, only for his legs to fail him. Panic started to rise, his thoughts swimming fiercely as his blood stained the snow. “Dad..?” He called out weakly. “Tommy? Techno..?” He could feel tears streaming down his face. He grew colder, his body fighting to keep him alive. “Please…” He tried to mutter, but nothing escaped his lips but his blood. It’s so cold...He thought. He laid back into the snow, closing his eyes.  _

_ - _

_ Wilbur woke up with a start, shooting up to a sitting position in his bed. He was breathing heavily. He heard a click as a boy entered the room, his red and white shirt reminding Wilbur of something he couldn’t quite place. _

_ “Hey we’re home-” Tommy stopped, seeing his expression. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” _

_ “Uh- I had a nightmare,” Wilbur said, shaking his head. _

_Tommy nodded slightly. “Dad is going to bed, but I thought I would let you know we were home so you didn’t freak out and like stab me or some shit when you saw us in the morning.”_

_ “Go to bed, isn’t it past your bedtime?” Wilbur teased, though there wasn’t much effort behind it. Tommy rolled his eyes and left the room, leaving Wilbur alone again. Wilbur sank further into his bed. Phil hadn’t even said hi to him. _ He doesn’t need to know. What he doesn’t know can’t hurt him, right?

\- - - - -

The rubble crashed around him, the sounds of the explosions nearly deafening him. He heard the screams of the others as they watched the destruction of their home commence. 

“Oh my god…. Will!” Phil yelled, his voice echoing off the rubble of the cavern. “It’s all gone.” The disappointment in his voice was obvious.

“My L’manburg, Phil! My unfinished symphony! Forever unfinished! If I can’t have this no one can!” Wilbur yelled. This was no longer the Wilbur he knew and loved. This was a man driven mad by jealousy. Tears streamed down his son’s face as he looked out onto the now exposed crowd of people. He could see his sons down there. Tommy was shocked, and Techno was forever unreadable. When Phil thought it couldn’t get any worse, Wilbur did something that made his blood run cold. 

“Kill me, Phil. Phil, kill me,” Wilbur said quickly, as he drew his sword and threw it at Phil’s feet. “Phil, stab me with that sword. Murder me now. Kill me! Look, they all want you to!” Phil held the sword, staring at his son as he rambled on. “Phil, kill me.”

“You’re my son!” Phil shouted, tears running down his face.

“Phil, do it.”

“No matter what you do, I can’t-” 

“Phil! Look around, all the work I put into this and it’s just gone!” Wilbur cut him off. “Do it.” A look of pleading entered his face. He wanted to be freed. Phil closed his eyes and thrust the sword forward into Wilbur’s chest. Wilbur slumped forward, his body going limp. He heard a scream from the audience. He looked to his right to see Tommy’s horrified expression. Phil set his son down on the rubble and waited. And waited. Why wasn’t he disappearing? Why was he still there? Phil shook Wilbur’s lifeless body. “Wilbur?”

A few more horrible seconds passed. “Will?” He breathed, his heart sinking. Tears started to fall down his face. He pressed his forehead against his son’s body. He thought he would still have one more chance left. It had been his last. 

**Author's Note:**

> How are y'all feeling?


End file.
